


Extinction is Forever

by shamebucket



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Shinji shares something with Asuka in an attempt to get closer. It drives a wedge between them.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Extinction is Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).



> Content warning: both characters are trans and don't really know how to address each other's dysphoria so they're a bit shitty to each other.

"You really are an idiot," Asuka says. 

Shinji is hurt. "I thought you'd understand." 

Asuka's eyes harden. "Aren't you a man, Shinji? Own it! Men bleed. You have to get used to it hurting a little." 

"Doesn't it make you sad?" 

"What _use_ is there in being sad?" Maybe if she pretends that it isn't a big deal, then it won't be. 

Shinji thinks of his mother, round with him, and is disgusted recalling their shared features. "This is the end of us." 

"Stop being melodramatic." 

"I wish I was strong like you." 

Asuka laughs, almost angry. "No, you don't."


End file.
